muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Prairie Dawn
.]] Prairie Dawn is a mature, level-headed, seven-year old Muppet girl on Sesame Street. She is famous for writing and directing school pageants featuring her friends, mostly Ernie, Bert, Herry, Grover, and Cookie Monster. Detail-oriented and efficient, Prairie often aspires to work in broadcasting or journalism, presenting "Fairy Tales Today" on Sesame Street itself; and also serving as a correspondent for the Monster News Network in Sesame Street Stays Up Late! ("I'm not a monster, but it is a job in communications"), and directing the broadcast of Elmopalooza prior to being trapped with Jon Stewart and the rest of the crew. In addition to her pageants, she has been seen in her own segments, chronicling The Adventures of Prairie Dawn. Since Season 33, she has frequently tried to keep Cookie Monster from eating the Letter of the Day. She can also be seen on the TV series Play With Me Sesame. On that series, Prairie Dawn presented artwork submitted by viewers. Prairie Dawn is sometimes confused with Betty Lou. The two similar looking girls were rarely seen together on screen but often paired in book appearances, such as The Sesame Street Sun. Trivia * Prairie Dawn's birthday is August 3. * In brazilian version of Sesame Street, Prairie Dawn's name is Sofia Sabida. * The character was named after an actress named Prairie Dorn, according to Fran Brill in Sesame Street Unpaved. * Prairie Dawn's Mom's name is Delta.Leslie Carrara-Rudolph: Now Showing on Screen Filmography appearance on Clips & Quips.]] *''Sesame Street'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting'' *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration'' *''Elmopalooza'' *''CinderElmo'' *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' *''Play With Me Sesame'' *''Bert and Ernie's Word Play'' *''Beginning Together'' *''What Makes You Happy?'' Book appearances * The Sesame Street Cookbook (1978) * The Exciting Adventures of Super Grover (1978) *''The Sesame Street Library'' (1978) ** The Sesame Street Library Volume 4 ** The Sesame Street Library Volume 13 ** The Sesame Street Library Volume 14 ** The Sesame Street Library Volume 15 * Sesame Stories (1979) * Anybody Can Play (1980) * I Like School (1980) * The Sesame Street Dictionary (1980) * Special Delivery (1980) * A Day in the Life of Oscar the Grouch (1981) * Prairie Dawn, Reporter (1981) * When Is Saturday? (1981) * The Little Red Hen (1983) * The Sesame Street Word Book (1983) *''The Sesame Street Treasury'' (1983) ** The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 1 ** The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 2 ** The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 3 ** The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 4 ** The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 6 ** The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 7 ** The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 8 ** The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 9 ** The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 10 ** The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 12 ** The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 13 *''I Think That It Is Wonderful'' (1984) * A Silly Sesame Street Story: The Three Little Pigs (1984) * Big Bird Can Share (1985) *''Big Bird Says... A Game to Read and Play'' (1985) * My Sesame Street Yearbook 1985 * Be My Friend (1991) * From Trash to Treasure (1993) * B is for Books! (1996) * The Bunny Hop (1997) *''Going Places'' (1998) *''Abby Cadabby's Rhyme Time'' (2007) * Friendly, Frosty Monsters (2007) * I'm a Helper (2007) *''Sesame Street Super Sticker Book'' (2007) * What Makes You Giggle? (2007) References Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters